Transformers (My Version)
by AfricaLover1996
Summary: <html><head></head>Michael Bay's Transformers movies have been called many things in their lifetime: words like "shitty" often creep into the minds of some hardcore Transformers fanatics. And so, with that in mind, I present you with my version of the blockbuster franchise; there will be edits, plot changes, and anything else to make the film series a hell of a lot better. Transform and roll out!</html>


Transformers: SOCCENT Attack

**Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power, to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late.**

**-Optimus Prime**

* * *

><p><strong>Kabul, Afghanistan<strong>

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!", blared a frightened voice from the cockpit of an MH-53 Pave Low helicopter, "THIS IS 4500X! REPEAT! THIS IS 4500X! WE'VE BEEN HIT BY AN UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY AND WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

Sadly, the voice's pleas fell on deaf ears as the military chopper plummeted to the ground and exploded as a missile was fired at it; the same missile that brought the helicopter down in the first place. From out of the dunes stepped a gigantic mechanical figure that said, "Insignificant worms. I wish I could have crushed them myself."

"The time for our righteous rule will come, Blackout. Once the AllSpark is in our possession, Earth's machines will be ours to command.", came a rasping high-pitched voice from the mechanical figure's comlink. "Why all the excitement to steal data from the humans? This isn't just about the AllSpark, is it? You almost sound like you want him back.", Blackout tauntingly replied.

"That is no concern of yours, Blackout!", the voice screeched, "Now, take the form of the air vehicle you just shot down and travel to the human's military airbase in Qatar. There we can properly download the information in the military databanks; they're our first clue to the location of the AllSpark. Starscream out." With that, Blackout scanned the MH-53 Pave Low with his optics, transformed into it and flew away to Qatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Qatar, Middle East<strong>

Several CV-22 Ospreys were currently flying across the desert flats of the Middle East; carrying with it, a platoon of United States Army Rangers being shipped from the battlefield back to SOCCENT Forward Operations Base.

"Oh, God!", breathed out Warrant Officer Jorge "Fig" Figueroa tiredly, "After five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. Get a big plate of mama's alligators étouffée."

Across from him, Sergeant Robert Epps rolled his eyes, pointed at him accusingly and said, "You've been talking about barbecued gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never gonna go to your mama's house anymore, Fig. I promise you that." "Look, Bobby, Bobby. Gators are known to have the most succulent meat.", replied Fig in an attempt to appease his brother-in-arms. "I understand.", said Epps.

Fig suddenly broke into Spanish, which, of course, none of his fellow soldiers could understand. After a few minutes of mocking him, Epps requested, "English, dude. English." "Yeah, he's right.", concurred Captain William Lennox, who was sitting next to Fig, "I mean, how many times have we told you, we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you gotta ruin it for me, man?", Fig steamed, "That's my heritage.", and then he started ranting in Spanish. Epps finally gave up, throwing up his hands and saying, "Fine. Go with the Spanish. Whatever." "Hey, you guys remember weekends?", piped up First Sergeant Patrick Donnelly, "The Sox at Fenway? Cold hotdog and a flat beer?"

"The perfect day.", agreed Fig, who then turned to Lennox and asked, "What about you, Will? You got a perfect day?" Lennox smiled and replied, "I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." All at once, the US Army Rangers Unit began teasing Lennox with, "Aww"'s, and "He's adorable"'s, to which Lennox told them to, "Shut up!"

The CV-22 Ospreys touched down at the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base, the back ramps opening up to let the US Ranger unit out into the harsh desert atmosphere. Their fellow soldiers were all about, doing all sorts of activities; lounging around in kiddie pools, playing basketball on the court and taking showers were chief among them.

Epps immediately bounced over to the court and pretty soon was locked in sports combat with a fellow soldier. "Watch this crossover, baby!", bragged Epps, "Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line!" In another part of the area, soldiers were cleaning themselves off in a little shower area. Suddenly, a large trooper with tattoos all over his body pushed them out of the way, ordering, "Step aside, ladies!"

A few clicks away, a young Qatari boy named Mahfouz was running up to Lennox and shouting his name. "Hey, Mahfouz. What's up?" "Not much.", replied Mahfouz, "Water?" Ah, thank you.", thanked Lennox, "You gonna help me with gear?"

Mahfouz smiled innocently and replied, "First, give me chocolate." Lennox smiled back and replied, "Alright, you little gold digger, I brought this back especially for you." Out of his pocket, Lennox pulled out a Cookies'N'Cream Hershey's chocolate bar and gave it to the choco-ravenous Qatari boy. Mahfouz immediately lit up and followed Lennox to help him unload the military supplies.

Meanwhile in the SOCCENT Communications Tower, under the supervision of Colonel Morshower, technicians were checking the radar scanners to detect any enemy aircraft in the vicinity. All of a sudden, one of the radars began beeping uncontrollably and the technician running it said, "Colonel Morshower, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out."

Morshower nodded and spoke into his headset, "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area." When no response came from the other end, Morshower gravelly continued, "Gentlemen, we have a problem.

"Morshower then picked up a radio-com and into it spoke, "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking." Outside, said F-22s could be heard taking off to intercept the mysterious bogie.

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force.", continued Morshower. Suddenly a transmission came from one of the F-22s saying, "Copy the bogie. Tail 4500X."

One of the technicians picked up the paper that just been faxed out with the chopper's identification on it, handed it to Morshower and said, "Sir, it says here that 4500X was shot down three hours ago just over Kabul, Afghanistan."

Morshower looked at the sheet and replied, "That's got to be a mistake. Check again, then recheck." "I did, sir.", said the technician, "A friend of mine was on that chopper." The technician got back to his monitor and said, "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase."

Morshower walked over to the window and asked one of the radar operators, "Radar, where's the inbound?" "Bogie's five miles out, sir.", replied the operator. There on the horizon, they could see it: an MH-53 Pave Low casting a dark ominous shadow over the desert sunset. It was coming in for a landing where a convoy of military vehicles was waiting for it, armed and dangerous.

On the other side of the camp, Lennox was heading in to the Overseas communication tent to call his wife Sarah and their new daughter Annabelle. "Is my wife on?", asked Lennox to which the soldier in charge answered, "Yes, Captain."

Lennox walked over and adjusted the webcam to make sure his family could see him well enough and burst out with, "My ladies! Hello!" "Look, Will.", said Sarah hoisting up the infant for her husband to see. Lennox looked at his daughter with adoration and cooed, "Oh, my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them."

He then glanced at his wife and said, "Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but, wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work." Sarah smiled back and said, "She has your laugh."

Lennox's eyes widened as he asked, "She laughed?" "Her first one, yeah.", replied Sarah. Lennox continued, "She la-. You sure she didn't just fart?" Sarah laughed and said, "No, she's a lady. She doesn't know you yet, but she will." In her mother's arms, Annabelle soon started grunting and whimpering, then Sarah's nose wrinkled and she said to Annabelle, "Ew, somebody needs their dippie changed."

The MH-53 Pave Low had just started descending towards the SOCCENT landing pad; from inside the tower, Morshower said, "4500X. Something's not right." The MH-53 Pave Low stopped on the ground, its propellers still moving and the base loudspeaker blaring, "Bogie's on the deck."

Back inside, the screens on the radar monitors were flickering. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed.", panicked one of the technicians, "It's coming from the chopper." The technician attempted to pick up a telephone for tech support, but the lights suddenly flickered in the room and everything started malfunctioning.

The screens on the webcam started flickering as the signal was breaking up. "Will?", asked Sarah, confused by the breaking up image of her husband. "Sarah?", asked Lennox in confusion, as he started fiddling with the webcam.

"Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon." Will huffed in annoyance and went outside to see what was going on. Military troops and vehicles, heavily armed, were gathering around the MH-53 Pave Low, ever weary of its presence; from what the soldiers could see there was a pilot inside the cockpit: a man with a mustache.

"MH-53 pilot, power down now.", ordered Morshower, who couldn't see the mustached man's form flicker briefly like a hologram; in fact, that's exactly what he was. "Have your crew step out or we will fire at will.", Morshower continued. The MH-53 Pave Low's blades were still spinning, before they suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Suddenly, parts of the chopper seemed to unlock and fold in on themselves; almost as if it was "transforming". The chopper unfolded to reveal the form of Blackout, standing tall and ready to take down the puny insects of the United States Military. From the tower, Morshower gasped, "My God.", as the soldiers below opened fire on the Decepticon.

Their bullets, of course, did nothing to Blackout, who responded in kind by firing with his machine gun, then unleashing an EMP blast that massacred everywhere it went. Lennox stepped out of the tent not at all expecting to see the SOCCENT base a warzone.

Epps came sprinting towards Lennox yelling, "The antenna farm's been bombed! We're under attack!" Blackout began destroying the base left and right, tearing through to the radar tower.

Finally reaching his destination, Blackout tore the roof of the building, stuck his hand and grabbed the main databank and connected himself with their server. Morshower, hidden under a desk, could see on one of the screens what was going on. "It's going after the files!", yelled Morshower to a technician, "Cut the hard lines!"

"I need a key, sir! It's locked!" Morshower grabbed an emergency fire axe from the wall and yelled, "Move, son! Move!" Morshower swung at the hard lines severing them just in the nick of time. Blackout released his grip on databank and growled in rage at his failure to completely download "Project: Iceman", deciding to take out his anger on the humans.

The technician was pinned under rubble and slowly losing consciousness. "Sir, you have to get out of here.", the technician breathed out. "I'm not leaving you, son!", yelled Morshower, trying desperately to remove the rubble.

"Go, sir.", gasped the technician, "Kick that thing's ass." The colonel nodded and ran out of what was left of the communications tower. Lennox, holding Mahfouz's hand, ran through a field of tanks in a desperate attempt to escape Blackout's wrath.

"Here, come here! Come here!", yelled Lennox, picking up Mahfouz and continuing to run. Blackout roared in anger and sent tanks flying left and right, having a Transformer's version of a temper tantrum.

Lennox and Mahfouz eventually made it over to some more tanks, at which Lennox ordered to Mahfouz, "Here, hide in here!", pushing the Iraqi boy under a tank. "Light him up!", Lennox yelled to Fig, who armed his grenade launcher.

Epps was still out in field, trying desperately to escape, when suddenly Blackout's feet came crashing down on both sides of Epps, blocking his escape. "Nowhere to run, fleshbag!", Blackout growled menacingly. "Oh, my God!", exclaimed Epps in disbelief, as he pulled out his digital recorder to properly photograph the Decepticon.

Of course, Blackout tolerated no such thing and aimed his machine gun at Epps, ready to fire. "What the...", exclaimed Epps, immediately getting up and running to Lennox's position. Fig fired a sabot round at Blackout, which physically impacted the Decepticon, who was now even more enraged.

Lennox yelled, "Epps, Fig, let's go! Into the dunes!", and Lennox's team ran into the desert sand, as far away from Blackout as possible. Blackout turned around and said, "Finish the job, Scorponok." Out of Blackout's back burst forth the Decepticon Scorponok who immediately burrowed under the sand. Blackout continued his onslaught, obliterating while yelling, "DECEPTICON RULE FOREVER!"

In the sand dunes, Epps and his team were struggling to catch their breath. "What the hell was that?", huffed Epps. "I don't know.", replied Lennox. "Soldiers!", yelled Morshower over the dunes, running as fast as he could over to them.

"Sir, ya alright!", asked Donnelly, running over to their superior officer. "I'm fine, soldier.", replied Morshower, "But what was that thing?" "We don't know, sir.", replied Lennox, looking over at Fig who was shaking uncontrollably. Fig looked over to them and said, "El Diablo, hombre. El Diablo."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, the first part of the first film in my version of Transformers. I've decided to do this mostly because of my absolute hatred of Transformers: Age of Extinction and also because there's things in all the movies that could be improved or changed to them better. Hopefully these changes will please everybody and, of course, I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does.<strong>


End file.
